parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stay With You (The Awesome New Generation)
“Stay With You” is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung singularly by The Awesome New Generation (Nick, Kiara, and Reynold aka Bearen) as they struggle to internalize the desperation, anguish, and hopelessness in the world around them, posing a stark contrast to their own upbeat attitude. Lyrics Verse 1 (Reynold): I’m looking out at the world from the place where I now stand I can hear the cries of grief and heartache across the land A universal plea to know that there’s still hope out there Well, I’m just one furry, but I still have this much to share Chorus (Kiara, Nick, and Reynold): This song’s gonna stay with you Every single aspect of the melody Engrained in your memory This song’s gonna stay with you No matter where you are, it’ll find you And always remind you That as long as we have the courage To find a way to cope There will always still be hope Anthem (Nick and Reynold): This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: There’s still hope) This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: Yeah, yeah) This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: There’s still hope) This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: Yeah, yeah) Verse 2 (Kiara): I’m looking out across the plain with a limited range of sight And I know deep in my heart that not everything’s alright It’s hard to keep believing when all that you see is pain But even the sunshine will break through after the nights of rain Chorus (Kiara, Nick, and Reynold): This song’s gonna stay with you Every single aspect of the melody Engrained in your memory This song’s gonna stay with you No matter where you are, it’ll find you And always remind you That as long as we have the courage To find a way to cope There will always still be hope Anthem (Nick and Reynold): This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: There’s still hope) This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: Yeah, yeah) This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: There’s still hope) This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: Yeah, yeah) Bridge (Nick): Sometimes, I just can’t take it All the things that we go through There’s so many people hurting Simply longing for something new But when it seems there’s little I can achieve I’m reminded some of them are following me So, I share with them what I’ve got And impart what I’ve known A small melody of confidence To let them know they’re not alone We’re all part of this, and no, hope isn’t gone All it takes is faith to keep on pushing on Chorus 2x (Kiara, Nick, and Reynold): This song’s gonna stay with you Every single aspect of the melody Engrained in your memory This song’s gonna stay with you No matter where you are, it’ll find you And always remind you That as long as we have the courage To find a way to cope There will always still be hope Anthem (Nick and Reynold): This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: There’s still hope) This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: Yeah, yeah) This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: There’s still hope) This song’s gonna play, this song’s gonna sway This song’s gonna stay with you (Kiara: Yeah, yeah) Trivia *The song was partially inspired by "Catchy Song" and "Everything's Not Awesome" from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, but bears similarities to P.A. originals "Everything's Just Alright" and upcoming "There's Still Hope". *This is the ninth song that The Awesome New Generation have made an appearance in. *This is the second song since the original “Let Me Be Honest” that Nick Wilde, Princess Kiara, and Reynold “Bearen” Michaels appear in their own song independently of other groups or members. Category:Songs Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs